The Misadventures of Sangre Aldwell
by ShinigamiShenron
Summary: Was she really happy about her death? Why was she put into the situation she was in? These are both questions Sangre Aldwell thinks about daily. Rated M for themes to come and violence plus suicide. Read at your own risk


I am a pretty pessimistic person when it comes right down to it, but honestly, I still like to think back to the day when all of this shit just happened.

I like to believe everything happens for a reason, but I am still trying to figure out if all of this stuff that has happened in the past few days a good or bad thing.

Now don't get me wrong, I am not into that whole "Everything that happens is all good in god's eyes!" shit or any of that stuff, but honestly, I am still quite confused by this whole mess.

Oh wait, none of you bakas have any idea what in the hell I am talking about!

Well, I guess I should start from the beginning.

It was your normal day, everything was all bright and happy and shit, but I knew something was off.

From the second I woke up, I had this feeling deep in my gut that everything in my life was going to change… and drastically.

Later that day, I was sitting on my bed contemplating my life.

I thought about all of my life, my idiot drunkard father that never did anything except drink, and bring home prostitutes.

I thought about my wonderful mother who was basically always there for me after they had divorced.

My mother was amazing! She was kind, beautiful, and the most awesome person ever… until she drowned.

I didn't have any friends, no acquaintances, nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Zero.

I started to think that my life was so bad that I should just end it all, I mean, I wouldn't be missing much, no one would miss me, and all of this misery would end.

I am now not sure if my life got better, or worse.

When I heard the sounds that meant my father had brought home another one, I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife, and a quill.

I walked back up to my room, and grabbed a piece of paper, and a spare pot.

I cut my wrist in multiple places to provide enough blood to act as ink.

I read the letter over, and was satisfied with what it said.

_Dear manwhore of a father,_

_I am going to end my worthless life today._

_I am tired of not having any friends, no family that loves me, and the only thing that I ever hear from you are moans from your room while having sex with those prostitutes._

_You were never there for me, I almost starved up until I was able to get a job._

_I hope you are happy that you led me to this._

_Oh and police, if you are reading this because my idiot father hasn't been home in over five days or so, then I give you my permission to enter._

_See you in hell, _

_Sangre Aldwell (A.K.A. your daughter in case if you forgot.)_

That should do it, now all I had to do was end this.

I plunged the knife through my heart, and gasped a bit.

I was actually happy that I was going to die, it was like a gift from 'god', whom I didn't believe in, but I always knew there was a higher force that watched over us.

After about five minutes of pain, I suddenly felt hollow inside.

I see myself separated from my body, and see it life less, with the knife still plunged through my heart, note lying next to my unconscious body, blood all over my sheets from falling over, and having the tub of blood fall on the bed.

I know wish I had a gun, it would have been less painful, and quicker, I want to see my dad's reaction.

So I stayed in that room for five days.

He didn't even notice I wasn't around the house for FIVE FUCKING DAYS!

I was only proving my point even further.

The only reason why he noticed it was because of the smell.

During those five days, I noticed the chain that had somehow appeared on my chest, was eating itself.

That chain eating hurt like hell.

In all honesty, my father wasn't even home, he wasn't the one who noticed me dead.

I had left the window open, and the smell was disrupting the neighbors, and one of the neighbors peaked in, then called the police.

When my father appeared, he didn't seem sad, he seemed FUCKING ECSTATIC!

Suddenly, after this, my last chain broke, and I was transported to this place with giant beasts with white masks.

I was basically myself, but with this odd looking fox shaped bone mask.

In just a week, I was a ruler of these things called adjuchas, and they followed my every damn wish.

I started to eat other of the hollows, and I became something that was apparently immensely powerful, called a _Vasto Lorde._

Pretty dumbfuck name if you ask me.

Around a week later, I was snatched up by this creepy fox looking guy that always had a huge mocking grin, and slitted eyes, with purple tinted silver hair.

He brought me to a giant palace thing, and I was placed inside of a lab, and that was the last thing I remembered.

I awoke to see my mask was gone.

I darted up to look in a mirror, and what I saw shocked me.

My fox ears were all that remained of my former mask.

My silver streaked black hair was still in it's usual unkempt and messy form, my dark purple eyes were unchanged, my rather large bust and hips were still in their normal form. My tall lanky boy only had a few scars that I had from fighting other adjuchas. My bush silver and black tail was still there.

I had been informed of the arrancars by some of the adjuchas before, so I knew now that I was one of them.

I was wearing instead of my normal clothes, a black tube top that stopped just before my hollow hole which was located where my belly button would be. Over that was a white jacket with black edges that was slightly longer than the tube top was under it, with a raised collar. I wore a pair of very tight, but stretchy white pants. I wore a pair of black flats that felt like they were glued to my feet. Just to the left of my hollow hole, there was a big number 67. To top it off, there was a giant six foot tall sword on my back. It had a purple bandaged hilt, and a long swerving blade that ended in a tongue.

I walked out of the lab, and started to wander around until I stumbled upon the fraccion of some idiot espada.

I saw some odd looking men walk my way and yell at me for bumping into them.

They ensued a fight with me, but I defeated them easily, a new fucking record! Five seconds to defeat some weaklings.

Then came a man that I was taller than, but weighed less than, started to yell at me.

"You insolent brat! How dare you defeat my fraccion! You're just a low rank numerous!" The man yelled.

He then lunged at me with his sword.

I parried his blow, and sonido'd behind him.

Wait, how the hell did I do that?

I then stabbed my sword into his stomach, causing him to cough up blood and fall to the floor.

I then heard clapping from the dark and a man appeared.

Soon to come though, this man would make my life a living hell.

"So, arrancar number _67, _how does it feel to beat not only your peers, but your superior?" The man asked. He said 67 almost distastefully.

The man was tall, had brown eyes and had wavy brown hair.

"It- it feels… nice?" I told him finally.

"What is your name, arrancar number 67?" The man persisted.

"It is common courtesy to give your name before asking others theirs." I remarked in a snarky way.

"Well, my name is Aizen, and you will work for me under my army." Aizen said in his oh so calm voice.

"My name is Sangre Aldwell." I sputtered out.

"Ah, you have an interesting name." Aizen concluded.

"Yeah, I know." I finished.

"Please follow me." Aizen instructed, and I did as ordered.

I could feel the power radiating off of this guy! If I disobeyed, it would be the end of me! And to be frank, I actually like my life as a hollow, it's really fun!

He led me into a room with ten chairs.

In one chair there was a guy that was sleeping, in another, a girl that had a giant ram like fragment on her head, an emo guy, a guy that looked like he was the mascot for a kitchenware clothing line, and a blue haired man.

"Hello loyal Espada, I have an announcement for all of you. Today, we will be adding a new member to our team, she will take up the place as Segunda Espada. Say hello to Sangre Aldwell." Aizen said in his ever-so-calm tone of voice.

My eyes widened to the point where I thought they were going to fall out.

He seriously put me in one of the most trusted warriors rank? Me? A new born arrancar? Why? How? So many questions floated through my head.

The blue headed man looked REALLY pissed off.

"_Some new-born arrancar gets put straight into the Espada? And she gets put as the second ranked? What makes her oh-so fucking special?" _He yelled in his mind.

Suddenly the ram girl spoke up.

"What happened to Baraggan?" She asked.

"He was basically killed by her." Aizen in said in his calm tone.

Everyone's jaws in the room (Excluding Aizen, Ulquiorra and mine) hit the floor.

They had to grab their jaw and reattach it to their faces.

"Everyone introduce yourselves. And be nice to our newest Espada, and Sangre. Please don't kill any more of them." Aizen said.

I made a pout grunted, and crossed my arms. "Fine!"

They all started to introduce themselves.

The sleepy guy was Coyote Stark, The ram was Neliel Tu, the emo guy was Ulquiorra, the pissy blue haired guy was Grimmjow, and the kitchenwear (Ha ha! Get my joke? No? WELL FUCK YOU!) mascot's name was Nnoitora.

I don't think I am going to like this place.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Who should Sangre be paired with?**

**Please review your answer, and (no offense to lesbians) I just prefer writing about straight relationships.**

**Just to tell you, Aizen is out of the question on this one.**


End file.
